Theatrical props are widely utilized to represent ordinary manufactured objects in exaggerated or odd sizes or naturally occurring live objects in permanent form. On such object for which both requirements often exist is a flower. Although much effort has been devoted to this popular element, past implementations leave much to be desired. In the first place, readily manufactured examples tend to be identical and therefore, in practice, look anything but natural. Custom products, on the other hand, tend not to be well formed and generally do not withstand the elements, precluding outdoors use.
With the shortcomings of the prior art clear in mind, and in the face of long felt but unfulfilled need for improvement, it is an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the prior art by providing a realistically shaped prop flower that can be produced in grossly oversized proportion.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, however, to provide such a prop flower that is also generally impervious to the elements and which can be expected to have a long useful life.
Finally, is an object of the present invention to provide such a prop flower that is readily susceptible to variation such as would be expected in nature, thereby ensuring that the resulting prop flower is suitable for any production or occasion, even where multiple prop flowers are to be displayed or otherwise used side by side or in close proximity.